


Say It ain't So

by Art_y_an



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, civil war - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I Love Peter, Narrator Exactly, No Dialogue, The content is in Mandarin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew he won't be like Cap.<br/>He always knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It ain't So

**Author's Note:**

> Read a discussion about "Why doesn't Peter Parker have a close relationship with Steve Rogers?" upon CBR. It made me really annoyed, especially after the Civil War and One More Day.

You’ll never gonna be like **that**. Not **that** , it’s **Him**.  
YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE HIM.

 

 

  
在「英雄們」不遺餘力的衝擊下，CBD裡的大廈叢林彷彿積木般荒誕而輕易不過的從中央樓層斷成兩半，基底崩裂的牆面使得水泥塊猝不及防的衝撞四處，斷裂的鋼骨更是令人心驚的自半空掉落、隨意就能在堅實的柏油路面打出小腿粗的洞。

──假如那些毫無頭緒逃亡的行人們足以代表整個城市，興許此時此刻、整個NY都淪陷在死亡降臨的驚恐之中吧？這個他們「聲稱」愛著的、要守護著的城市。

未待深思，在一連串爆裂聲間難得有了片刻喘息的Peter Parker下意識推開身旁驚惶無措的路人，以鋼鐵戰衣與胸膛硬生生接下那塊偏離軌道飛行的牆面，隨對方那充斥怨懟與畏懼的眼神遠去，強烈的痛楚與衝擊讓他一時間失神，直到後頸的Spider Sense又再次尖銳的在腦中鳴叫起來，他才感知到胸前的鈍痛，抹去了一閃而逝的諸多思緒，推開厚重的泥牆投入下一輪的硬仗。

 

「英雄」中不乏有人嘲諷他站錯了邊，但真正令Peter困惑的是：誰又該說誰是正義的一方呢？

因為就連他有時也會認為，自己根本是一個怪物。

他只是個大學生，但他比誰都瞭解這個時代和這個城市。

Therefore, he took another way.

 

儘管Captain America的對手不可能是他這種只會在街頭解決小混混的Underoos，陣營對立仍是令Peter有如鯁在喉的不適感。他總有種親手埋葬童年玩偶的錯覺，但從Mr. Stark深陷的眼窩看見掩不住的疲憊與勉強，他又覺得自己無法放下任何一個人。

反正，自從揭下面罩後，他就只能以Spider-man的身分過活，不是嗎？(Ain’t it?)

 

 

  
*  
MJ說過，他們這些「英雄們」總有些理想主義的英雄情結。

 

當時Avengers沒有接受他加入，沮喪之餘，他原以為是出自於這種不成熟的英雄主義──像是Cap是拯救整個世界，而他只有NY的眼界，為自己盡的微薄之力感到沾沾自喜，偶爾去Hell’s Kitchen打打雜或幫Batman提供點情報。

假如他的人生要做個註解，估計就是一行：「有天叫做Peter Parker的書呆子變異成蜘蛛俠後開始掃蕩NY街頭。」

然後就沒有然後了。

 

然而恍惚間他已經二十歲了，Peter懵懂間明白不是這麼一回事。

 

> 高中時的文學課老師特別喜歡讀Chicken Soup for the Soul，他們也常被要求就其裡面的文章做出分析與感想，而在期末報告的發表上，Peter選擇了一篇寓言：  
>  在墨西哥海灘上，每年的這個時節，成千上萬的海星都會被浪潮沖上沙灘擱淺、最終脫水而死。  
>  而一名總是形單影隻的男孩終日徘徊於海灘上，小小的手掌只容得下一隻海星，卻一次次不厭其煩地彎腰、起身、拋進海水，將在陽光下奄奄一息的海星們送回海洋的懷抱。  
>  有天，他多了一名老人的陪伴。  
>  年邁的紳士因好奇而駐足，見男孩好似拾穗般重複著同樣的舉動，儘管汗水淋漓、天邊夜色將近，卻怎麼也不肯停下手邊的工作，單薄的身姿在一大片佈滿海星的沙灘上看來格外寂寞，於是他忍不住問：『親愛的孩子，你在做什麼呢？』  
>  『我在救海星啊。』男孩回答著，卻未停下手邊的工作，將手中的海星毫不遲疑的擲進海裡。  
>  『可是每天在岸上的海星有這麼多，你怎麼丟得完？Nothing at all can be done.』明知這話殘忍，老人還是一針見血的說出了實話。  
>  夕陽映照在來回擺盪的海面，看來就像鮮血。  
>  喘息半晌，男孩這才站直身子直勾勾看向年長的紳士，躺在手心的海星就像象徵榮耀的勳章。  
>  『您看我手中這隻海星，它不就是可以再回到大海的故鄉了嗎？』汗水滑過他的額頭，卻掩不住年輕臉龐的光彩洋溢。『只要能多救一條生命，我是不會放棄的。』  
>  老人對這席話蔚為動容，於是一老一少就在餘暉下拖著長長的影子一同撿著海星。

他當時沒有自覺為什麼會用這篇選文，但隨年齡增長，Peter開始明白了些什麼。

He can’t let anybody alone. He just can’t.

說他小家子氣也好，說他格局就是如此也罷──他無法相信那種必須犧牲到少數人的正義。縱使無法跟「英雄」掛勾也無所謂，就讓他去拯救那些為了「成就大局而犧牲的少數人」，如何？

 

 

  
*  
Peter Parker很早就明白，自己不可能成為Steve Rogers那種人。

He wants to catch the light in the dark, while the other chose to create it himself.

 

當他試圖撿海星時，Cap在努力改變海流的走向。他知道沒有任何標準可以判斷誰比誰偉大，Peter無法辦到Cap能辦到的事，vice versa，Cap很大的程度也無法擺平Peter能擺平的事──例如髒話那一塊？只是個玩笑。

 

他們其實十分相似，難以否認的相近。從小就瘦弱的像弱雞，有著靜態的私人嗜好，因緣際會得到超乎常人的能力，良師益友的支持──尤其最深愛的親友都因自己而死，還死在自己面前──成為其前進的一大動力，兩者都屬於當時代的先鋒，有著無法對他人訴及的疼痛與脆弱，在卸下面罩後、看來就像個連螞蟻都不忍心壓死的溫和青年。

Peter才不會承認，後半段的敘述是針對Cap的藍眼睛。

 

與此同時，他們有更多不同。橫越經歷最好與最壞的七十年，軍人與學生，成人與孩子，備受愛戴的與惡名昭彰的，充斥死亡的戰場與絕望駁雜的街頭，放棄與持續的興趣，團隊分頭或咬牙單幹，對於拯救的定義，以及選擇。

 

選擇。

他們的決定性不同讓所有人都忽略了他們的相同，就連他倆也沒注意到，所以所謂的「尊重」橫亙在兩人之間，像一根梗在咽喉的刺。他註定走不進他的心裡。

 

So Tony took over it, ain’t it?

 

 

  
*  
Peter Parker事後回想──在沒有人記得Spider-man後──或許，只是或許，他們都沒有自己想像的適合作為一個「英雄」。

 

直白的說，他們誰也不適合「英雄」這個辭彙吧？它背後暗藏太多的犧牲、衝突與痛楚──興許唯一值得稱上精神可嘉的是，在作為一個「怪物」前，他們更加努力的想將「人」的那一部份發揚光大。  
否則嚴厲言之，他們誰也沒有對得起”With great power, comes great responsibilities.”這句話吧？

 

英雄，說到頭來也就是群為別人的人生負責，卻從未為自己人生負責的可悲的人們吧？像Steve Rogers永遠欠那位女士一支舞，像Tony Stark總在荒誕的派對裡以酒精麻痺自己，像Bruce Banner連在面對人類最單純的情緒都要小心翼翼，像Natasha Romanoff的過去只能是資料庫中無法解密的一塊，像Peter Parker每逢夜晚都像重回那個Uncle Ben死去的時刻。

 

 

他們的強大出於殘缺。  
許多人以為自己被拯救，孰不知這也是他們的一種贖罪方式。

但他們都清楚，又一次在創傷造成後去彌補不是贖罪，也不該是真正的贖罪，是吧？

 

 

  
*  
晨間，電視上喋喋不休著Avengers的創舉，群眾嘈雜的聲音遠遠聽來就像某種雜音，而Peter望著餐桌旁的Aunt May，窗外誤闖的陽光溫柔灑落桌巾，在餐桌上流淌著美麗的流金色，邊上的相框裡是MJ婚禮上笑得開懷的模樣，其中面生的新郎穿得筆挺、笑容木訥──如果真要說的話，他更喜歡將「英雄」這個辭彙冠在這些認真過活的人們身上。

注意到他的目光，Aunt May傾身在他的右頰給了個吻，拍拍他的肩示意時候不早了。

回以一個擁抱，Peter微笑提起公事包與相機、轉身邁出了家門。

走向他深愛著的、陽光之下的NY。

 

這回，他不需再問任何人。

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War基本上可以說是Steve和Tony兩個頭頭喬不攏搞出來的東西，Peter身為新世代英雄被拉進戰場，最後犧牲了一切也被世人遺忘了。(只有Daredevil這個好基友勉勉強強記得好像有這麼一個人，媽的)  
> 因此，Cap黑化後又被洗白令我覺得高興又不是那麼高興(？)，那是一種複雜的心情，因為假若他本來就是九頭蛇的人馬，Civil War的一開始Peter沒有選他也是理所當然(Peter後來轉移陣營是因為對待Team Cap戰俘的監牢太過殘忍)，但倘若如此，Peter的犧牲才是大的荒謬…QAQ  
> Before you read中提到一篇討論區的文章，討論為什麼Steve和Peter無法建立更深厚的關係，這完全是一個蜘蛛迷的痛：Peter和Uncle Ben的偶像都是Cap啊！  
> 為什麼Cap的痛(Bucky)復原了，Peter的痛沒有？憑什麼Nick, Coulson, Cap himself, Loki…etc.都復活了，Uncle Ben和Gwen掛了就是掛了？！  
> …先把這話題擱一邊吧，我怕自己越說越火大，又不是JJJ。
> 
> 這篇主要是想談Peter和Steve的不同，並聲援Spidey。(X)


End file.
